The Distance Between The Moon and Sun
by GhostlyShadows
Summary: Henry and Jo, a little bit of moonlight, and some long overdue confessions #Jenry
1. Chapter 1

"Look up at the moon, the distance between the moon and the sun is an eternity of nothing, but no matter how hard they try, the moon can never reach the sun. Like the whole universe is one cosmic joke of nothing being in the way, but that nothing is everything that is stopping the moon from reaching the sun." Henry muses as Jo Martinez, his partner in solving crime stands by his side as they look over his roof ledge, gazing up at the bright moon.

"What brought that on?" Jo asks, watching Henry intently as she waits for an answer. His short curly hair moving slightly on this chilli night.

"Sometimes I feel like I can relate to the moon, a whole lot of nothing between what I want to be next to but that nothingness is everything that is stopping it from happening. No matter how much I want them, I know it'll never happen because of a bunch of irrelevant nothingness." Jo watches Henry's frustrated expression, placing her hand on his, squeezing it softly in an attempt to comfort him.

"If you're the moon, than what is the sun?" Henry shuffles uncomfortably on his feet as he realises his emotional burst has gotten himself into a sticky situation. The very person he would loving more than to be with is the same woman he is venting to about not being able to have. He knows he can't spill his heart out to her because of his secret...his immortality, the great big 'nothing' between him and his sun. He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows the lump in his throat.

"The sun is love, the sort of love you only find once in your life, the love that makes you breathless when it hits you, like you're winded and you're so afraid of what will happen if you give in to this I've but terrified beyond belief to life without her. The sort of love that, when she walks into the room you can't help the urge to wrap your arms around he, to just hold her there, the sort of love where, every waking moment is filled with thoughts of her, and your dreams are riddled with her too.. That's the sort of love I feel, but I know I can't have."

"Abigail must have really hurt you for you to think you can't love again." Jo says softly. Henry sighs at the mention of his late wife Abigail, in recent events he had found her remains, the subject still rather raw, even though he hadn't seen her in thirty years or so, after she left him because the stares they would get from an older woman with a younger looking man was too much.

"It's not Abigail, she loved me, she knew everything about me, my darkest secrets...but even she couldn't handle everything in the end. What's the point in trying again when I know what the outcome will be, just more heartache."

"You once told me that what kills you is not what causes your heart to stop beating but what prevents you from living and life, Henry, is about experiences good and bad, you shouldn't let the bad mask what is good about taking chance and letting yourself love again." Henry nods and averts his gaze back up to the sky.

"Who's the woman you're swooning over anyway?" Jo asks in a joking, friendly teasing way. Henry blushes the slightest.

"I'd rather not say." Henry tries his hardest not to let it slip in any way that he was swooning over her.

"Come on Henry, we both know I'll get a name out of you eventually." Jo smiles smugly at Henry's charmingly defeated smile, knowing he would give in soon.

"Trust me, you wont like the answer." Henry warns.

"Come on, it's not like it's Lieutenant." She teases, before putting on a fake serious face.

"Unless it is." She muses mockingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Jo." Henry says with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay, then who?" She asks with a lazy, carefree smile on her lips.

Henry goes quiet for a moment, before remembering Jo coming into his shop a few weeks prior, after she had broken up with Isaac. Their conversation about Paris.

"Why did you come here when you broke up with Isaac?" Henry asks, not yet answering her question.

"I don't know I thought... I thought maybe there would be a chance you wanted to go to Paris with me." Jo averts her gaze from Henry as she tries to hide from the embarrassment of admitting her reasons for showing up unexpectedly.

"You." Henry says softly, to answer Jo's previous question.

"Me what?" She asks, unable to follow.

"The person I'm swooning over...who I have been swooning over for some time now...is you Jo." Henry looks at her shocked, yet hopeful expression, taking the few steps between them, their chests almost touching.

"Me?" Jo asks rather breathlessly. Henry nods, he takes her hands into his, moving them up to his chest, letting them rest over his rapid beating heart.

"I'm in love with you Jo Martinez, as irrational, terrifying and unprofessional it is, I can't deny how I feel about you. It scares me that every time I see you walk into my office I smile uncontrollably, or when we're at a crime scene I find myself focusing on you rather than on the body that'll be right in front of me." Jo can feel her heart beating out of control as Henry bares his soul.

Jo takes a deep breath, wraps her arms around to the back of his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. Henry sighs and presses his forehead on hers. Jo lightly presses her lips against Henry's , as if to test the waters, Henry looks deeply into her eyes, almost pleading her to step away, but wanting her to stay at the same time.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into if you do this with me." Henry warns.

"I know I want to try. We never know what we're getting ourselves into when we try, but it's better to try than not." Jo says as she caresses Henry's cheek softly.

Jo didn't have to try and convince him any further, as Henry presses his lips more firmly against Jo's, pulling her closer to him as their lips mould together perfectly, both of them in pure bliss. That is, until Abraham walked up onto the roof to witness their passionate kissing session, bringing them back down into real life. With smiles on their faces they walk back inside, Henry capturing Jo's hand in his as they did so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jo, what if I told you that this wont end well?" Henry asks as they sit together on his leather lounge, the all too familiar surroundings that JO had woken up on earlier in the year.

"I would tell you that you don't get to decide that all on your own. There's two of us in the...whatever this is." Jo answers, hugging her mug of tea between her hands. Henry thinks about the pain he felt when Abigail left and when he found that she was dead. He then starting thinking about Abraham's fear of no one being there for him when he passes away and how he keeps encouraging him to tell Jo about his...affliction.

"There is some things that you don't know about me, and things you wont understand." Henry says warning Jo that she doesn't know what she's getting into.

"What I've learnt is that time is too short Henry, I lost my husband, and I've almost lost you because of your stupid need to put yourself in harms way." Henry gives a half amused half smirk look.

"I put myself in harms way because I don't want you to get hurt." Jo blushes softly and smiles.

"And you think this wont work out? Seems to me like we've been doing just fine, the only thing that will change is that we wont be doing the same old song and dance around each other." Henry chuckles at Jo's choice of words.

"I suppose you're right." Henry says smiling softly as he puts his hand over hers which is leaning on her knee.

"So...What are we?" Jo asks.

"We're partners, in more than one sense of the word." Henry says slightly jokingly. Jo rolls her eyes but smiles at the thought of them being a couple.

Henry then caresses Jo's cheek softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Jo tugs softly at Henry's scarf, pulling him closer as she does, wanting them closer. Henry takes hold of her thighs and pulls her onto his lap. His hands wrapping around to her back, holding her closer to him.

"Pops! I'm home." Abraham calls from the antique store downstairs. Jo pulls her lips away from Henry's looking extremely confused.

"Pops?" Jo asks confused.

Henry gulps in fear and looks at Jo.

"It's a long story." Henry says.

"I've got time, so explain." Jo says getting of Henry's lap and sitting next to him. Just as she does, Abe walks up the stairs. He looks at the two, and realises how much shit he's just gotten his father into.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's complicated Jo..." Henry starts.

"I know you had a son, that was obvious by the photo I found, which you never fully explained to me. Is Abe calling you pops and inside joke or something?" Jo asks trying to understand what is going on as the three of them sit together.

"Tell her Henry." Abe encourages as Jo sits, looking and waiting for an explanation.

Henry opens and closes his mouth, knowing he should tell her but also knowing what sort of consequences can arise if he does. He also can't help but think about just going along with what Jo said of it being an inside joke which wouldn't be hard to believe since he does act older than Abe does so he could say it's Abe's way of teasing him about his old fashion ways. Just as Henry was about to answer, his landline goes off just as Jo's phone does. He gets up and answers the phone as does Jo, answer hers.

"Hey Doc, We've got a fresh one, Lieu is calling Jo, and wanted me to tell you to head to the crime scene with Jo, she'll pick you up." Lucas calls down the phone.

"Thank you Lucas, I'll be there shortly." Henry says before hanging up and looking at Jo who is standing next to him.

"Come on." Jo says.

Jo doesn't seemed to worried about Abe calling him pops. She's just curious as well as this small wonder on whether Abe calling him Pops is to tease him because he's fathered a lot of children, especially since the photo she found in the train tunnels suggests that Henry has a child, so what's to say he doesn't have more than one. Even so, it's not her place to judge, that doesn't stop her wondering what she's gotten herself into. Henry was right, she really had no idea what she had gotten herself into with him, and she's starting to realise just how much she doesn't know about her partner, Dr Henry Morgan.

In the car, the two of them were completely silent, both thinking of the same thing, what the answer to Jo's question would be, but neither of them speaking about it. Jo thought it'd be better just to bring it up later on when they have time and are not on a case like they are currently. Once at the crime scene they walk out together side by side like nothing was wrong, they hadn't gotten around to talking about how they would act around their co-workers.

Henry does his usually ritual of getting up close to the body and using his powers of deduction to determine cause of death and if it was a homicide or not. He takes notice of the bruising around the wrists, suggesting either the John Doe was bound in some way or there way a struggle where the victim's hands were held tightly in the struggle. He then takes note of the blunt force trauma to the back of the head and the lack of water in the lungs, even though he had been pulled out of the Hudson river. Looking up at all the awaiting eyes he stands up from his kneeling position and answers their unspoken question.

"This man was murdered." He says confidently. He then turns to Lucas.

"Get the victim back to the lab and prep him if you get there before I do." Henry says before walking away with Jo in the direction of her car.

"I think we should talk about how to go about our personal relationship around the workplace." Henry speaks up in the car on the way to the precinct.

"I think we should keep our personal life personal, and our professional life professional." Jo says. Henry nods and smiles, he sees Jo's hand wresting on the gear stick, and takes her hand in his, bringing her hand to his lips, he kisses her hand softly before resting their entwined hands on her leg.

"I will answer the question you asked at home, but when we're not at work, I promise." Henry whispers into Jo's ear as they walk into the precinct. Jo can't help but smile, knowing he isn't going to just ty to forget about her question.

As jo walks to her desk, Henry walks to the lift, taking it up to his lab in the morgue. Walking in, he is greeting like usual, by Lucas. Walking over to the prepped body, Henry puts is gloves on and grabs his tools to start his autopsy. Once the autopsy was finished, Henry walked down Jo's desk. Greeting detective Hanson on his way.

"Our victim's name is Aron Peters, he's thirty-two years old and has a next of kin who will be here shortly, I thought you would like to accompany me in the meeting Jo." Henry states as he reaches Jo's desk. She stands up and walks with Henry to the lift and up to his office.

Jo sits down next to Henry as they wait for the wife of their victim to arrive.

"I know I said I would wait until we were out of work but I thought I would tell you this much now. That photo you found, that was of Abigail, me and our son. we had adopted him." Jo looks at Henry shocked to hear the truth.

"Why did the photo look like it was taken in the 1940's?" She asks.

"We had had a black tie party that evening and Abigail thought it would be a good idea to have the photo in black and white of effect." Henry lies through his teeth, Henry had been thinking of this excuse for the photo for some time now.

Before either of them could say anymore, the wife of their victim had come into the office. They all sat together as Henry discussed how her husband was murdered and asked the usual questions, like if he had any enemies. As it so happens, they were told about one rival co-worker at the supposed Law firm that Aron had worked at.

After the wife had gone, Henry, Joe and Hanson went to the last known address of this rival co-worker, a upper class looking apartment block in the city, well above his paygrade.

"Let me do the questioning okay?" Jo says to Henry, Henry just nods his head and stands behind Jo as she knocks on the apartment door. As there is no answer they unlock the door and walk in to find another body, but not that of their suspect. Waiting for Lucas to arrive Henry walks into the hallway, Henry looks down the hallway to see their suspect standing there aiming a gun at Lucas who had just gotten to the door. Henry steps in the ay at the last minute, getting shot in the chest. Lucas grabbed hold of his body before he fell completely to the ground while Hanson ran after their suspect and Jo ran out in a panic.

"You're gonna be okay Henry." Jo says with panic in her voice as she calls for help while applying pressure. They hear more gunshots so Jo reluctantly leaves to help Hanson.

Henry looks up at Luca, knowing his secret was about to be exposed.

"Call Abe" Henry tries to say before the life drains from him. Lucas stands there dumbfounded. Henry's body gone.

Henry gasps for air as he reaches the surface of the water. Abe and Lucas waiting for him. Lucas seems blown away and extremely excited over Henry's immortality. When Henry gets into the car he turns to Abe.

"Did you have to bring him?" Henry asks.

"Of course he did!" Lucas says.

"So what are you come sort of od? Or are you an Alien!?" Lucas asks excitedly. Henry turns around to face Lucas who is sitting in the back sat.

"Long story short, I'm immortal." Henry says. He then thinks about Hanson and Jo.

"What did you tell Hanson an Jo?" Henry asks worriedly.

"I told them you were already taken by the ambulance and they said it was a through and through and that they would patch you up and send you home so you ay want to wear an arm brace or something for a couple weeks for authenticity." Lucas says. Henry nods and smiles, pleased with Lucas' coverup.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry bought an arm brace on the way home, for authenticity like Lucas has said to. Good thing too, since when he got to the antique store Jo had just pulled up, looking stressed and worried, He sees Henry coming toward the door, with Abe and Lucas in tow, regardless of this, she rushes t him, embracing him in a hug. Henry's heartbeat going out of control as she does. He didn't realise how distraught she would become. He wraps his arm around her tightly, trying to sooth her. Her head is buried in his chest.

"You scared the crap out of me! don't you every jump in front of a gun again, You got that?" Jo says as she resists the urge to punch him and cry at the same time. She looks into Henry's eyes as he nods his head letting her know he wouldn't do it again, even though the both of them knew he would. He presses his lips softly to hers in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh my god! You guys are dating?!" Lucas squeals behind them. Henry rolls his eyes at Lucas.

"You guys are my new favourite ship...Henro...Hejo...no I got it! Jenry!" Henry gives Lucas a questioning stare.

"What on earth is Jenry?" Henry asks,

"Your new ship name, It's a combination or the names Henry and Jo." Lucas says, a proud grin on his lips.

They all finally walk inside. Abe takes Jo up to the kitchen to talk, and for a coffee, while Henry takes Lucas down to his basement, where he has all the medical knowledge and equipment he has accumulated over the years. He sits Lucas down to talk.

"First off, you must not say a word to anyone. No one besides Abe, knows. Not even Jo, so you must keep this too yourself." Lucas nods in understanding so Henry continues.

"Good, okay, well, I have to write down the details of my death before I forget." Henry says as he takes out his book of death.

"Is this filled with all the deaths you've experienced?" Lucas asks as he watches over Henry's shoulder.

"Yes, it is." Henry says as he flips through to find a new page.

"It's your deathoire" Lucas says.

"My what?" Henry asks.

"Well, witches, wizords, they have Grimoire's where they keep or their spells. Your book is a Deathoire." Lucas explains as Henry writes.

"Very clever." Henry comments in a monotone, that suggests he's not really taking interest in what Lucas is saying.

"Okay, I'm done. Now, do you have any questions?" Henry asks Lucas.

"Can you die at all? like a special weapon or specific way someone kills you?" Henry shakes his head.

"Not that I know of so far." Henry states.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Over 200 years old." Henry replies.

"Wow, so did you fight in the wars?" Henry nods.

"Yes, that's where I met Abe and Abigail." Henry states.

"Abe would have been a baby...wait, it Abe your son?" He asks. Henry just nods his head.

"Wow... Oh Do-" Before he could ask another question, the door opens and Jo walks down the stairs.

"Come up boys, coffee is made and Abe has started dinner." Jo says as she walks toward Henry, taking his hand in hers and leading him up the stairs. Henry can't help but feel relieved to be out of the way of Lucas' questions.


End file.
